Beetlejuice the soap opera
by Moonless night writer
Summary: This is a serious look on how Beetlejuice and Lydia became friends. Please excuse my poor attempts of humor. Updated- "The end". I will do some work on the story and then post the final copy later. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

This is more based on the movie than the cartoon. The characters from the movie and cartoon are of course not mine as well as the settings and other concepts. I am basing the Deetz family more on the movie version of them.

The story starts a year later where the movie leaves off.

The Deetzes decided in order to be far turn most of the house back to where it was when they bought it. If two families were to share the house they needed to be fair. Adam and Barbra stayed up in the attic most of the time but they did enjoy coming down and spending time with everyone and mostly Lydia.

It was a nice spring day in New England. The snow was melting. The birds where coming back to their summer homes. The grass started to show signs of life.

Lydia was in the kitchen working on homework with the help of Adam. Barbra was in the living room talking to Charles. Dylia was out at an art show since two pieces of her work were entered.

All the problems between the ghosts and the living were forgotten. After much talking the two families became close friends. The problems were often between the members of the Deetzes.

Lydia didn't like having her step mom always nag her about stuff. She thought it was unfair since she usually got good grades, didn't get into trouble at school and most of all her dad didn't nag her half as much as Dylia did. She didn't hate her step mom she just resented a lot of stuff about her.

There were some good points though. She at least had someone to talk to about her photography. Being that Dylia is also an artist it was nice to have someone else's input.

Meanwhile in the Neitherland Beatlejuice was still in the waiting room to see Juno. He sighed and looked around. He finally got the witch doctor to change his head back. The room started to clear and he realized that soon he would be called to see the case worker. He thought about his latest job. He was supposed to get rid of a living family that had taken residence in a newly deceased couple's house. Instead he ended up back in the Neitherworld and was waiting what Juno had to say.

He thought about the Matlids. He then turned his attention to Lydia. Somewhere deep inside him he started to feel guilty. It was a new feeling for him. For a long time he was always uncaring and unconcerned with other people's feelings. He would love to annoy and even terrify both the living and the dead.

After the guilt subsided he then started to feel worry. She didn't seem to have many friends. She even wanted to die. After many years after his death he was so used to being the outcast. He got to the point he rather make people hate him then let someone get close to him and then hurt him later. This was a new feeling for him. For once he actually cared about someone or at least admitted it to himself.

He then thought about Juno. He realized that even though he wasn't overly fond of his former employer he did realize she was once someone he did care about too. Sure it wasn't friendship but he did care. He smiled briefly when he remembered when he "went to bat" for her. One case was not going well. He found a solution to it and fixed the problem.

"NEXT!" Screamed a voice. All the friendly thoughts about Juno vanished. Annoyance took their place.

"Coming!" Beetlejuice yelled in return. He thought very unkind thoughts about her as he stepped into her office.

"So. Mr. B." Juno said. She couldn't say his name. No one could. Powerful forces were attached to his name. Instead she just called him by a letter. Beetlejuice wasn't offended by that. He was annoyed at her yelling at him.

He looked up at her. She leaned closer so she was face to face him. She looked at her files.

"What a long list of things you have been up to since the last time we talked. What do we have?" She read a few entries and then put the files away.

"I can explain." Beetlejuice started to say. Juno turned real fast and leaned over so their faces almost met.

"Save it!" Juno said. She was trying very hard to keep her anger under control but it was getting hard to. She remembered she was the only one who would give Beetejuice a chance at a real job. She paused for a moment and thought about all the trouble he caused her. She sat down at her desk. She lit a cigarette and a puff of smoke came from the slit in her throat. She looked at him for a bit.

Beetlejuice's face showed deep anger and defiance.

"I was called to do a service for someone." He said trying to explain his side of the story.

"Enough." Juno said calmly still smoking her cigarette. She sighed and more smoke came from the slit.

She tried to think of a fair but fitting punishment for his latest trouble he caused. She tried to keep from smiling when she remembered that Beetlejuice was scared of sandworms.

She looked up at him.

"Well you caused a lot of trouble last time. I decided you are going to have to go and

apologize for what you did to those two families. After that you are going to sit down there in the Light Room for two decades and think about what you did." Beetlejuice glared at her. He hated having to apologize. He hated sitting in the light just as bad. To make it worse in that room that Juno brought up had nothing in it but light. Nothing for him to look at or use while he served his time.

"If they accept your apology maybe I would consider just putting you under house arrest for a few weeks or maybe two decades of probation." She chuckled. After all the problems he caused she didn't think there was a chance anyone would forgive him.

"Juno! I am to..." He couldn't even say the word. Juno nodded at him smugly. He got up and left her office mumbling to himself.

He went back to his house and sat on his bed for a moment. He tried to think of how he would confront everyone. He figured one at a time would be best or at least small groups.

In a flash he disappeared out of his house in the Neitherworld and appeared in the model made in the attic.

He looked around and found Adam and Barbra walking hand in hand back to the attic. He figured he might as well start with them. He whistled and waved his arms around trying to get their attention.

Adam looked down and found Beetlejuice standing in the graveyard. He remembered Beetlejuice couldn't do a lot of harm as long as no one said his name three times. Barbra turned and spotted him too.

"What do you want?" Adam said as he pulled up a chair and sat facing the smaller ghost. Barbra sat on the edge of a table and listened.

"I just wanted to..." He started but couldn't get the words out. He looked up and looked at Adam.

"You want to do what?" Barbra said waiting for an explanation. After a long pause Beetlejuice sighed and tried again.

"I want to apologize for all the stuff I did to you." Adam and Barbra sat looking at him not sure what to say. Finally Adam spoke first.

"You came here and insulted everyone, you almost killed Charles, you were perverted, you scared everyone especially Lydia. You expect us to just forgive you just like that?" Adam said as he snapped his fingers once for empysis.

"How about the truth?" Barbra said as she leaned closer. Beetlejuice hated where he was at a disadvantage. He figured he might as well tell the truth.

"Ok look! I was sent here by Juno. As part of my punishment I am to set things right." He said angrily and crossed his arms. Adam and Barbra didn't need to say anything. Their expressions on their faces easily showed what they were thinking.

Beetlejuice sat down and waited for one of them to respond. Barbra looked at him finally and spoke.

"Yeah. I thought so. I knew you wouldn't come on your own."

"Do you accept my apology or not?" He said angrily. Barbra and Adam looked at each other.

"As of now we don't. If we see some sign of you actually feeling at least the slightest bit sorry we might later in the future. Even though you didn't do it on your own we at least appreate you coming." Adam said.

Barbra nodded in agreement with her husband. "We sure do. For now though we don't even want you in our sight. Go back to wherever you came from. ". Beetlejuice just merely looked up and glared.

"I wish I could. I can't until I apologize to everyone who stays in this house."

"Fine. Then you stay in that model until morning." Adam said.

"Can I just talk to Lydia?"

"Why?" Barbra asked. She didn't want to expose Beetlejuice again to her.

"Because I want to see her ok?" Beetlejuice practically spat back at her.

"Ok. We will go get her. If you try anything we will send you back and you can tell Juno yourself what happened." Barbra said and she and her husband left. A few minutes later Lydia came into the room.

"What do you want?" She asked with a note of anger in her voice.

"I am starting to think everyone in this home hates me." Beetlejuice said with heavy sarcasm.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Oh. I don't know. The warmth and love I am seeing now." Beetlejuice said as his face contorted angrily.

Lydia just sat down and faced the ghost. She walked all the way to the attic she might as well hear what he was sent to say to her.

"Lydia. I just want to say..." started the ghost. He paused, took a deep breath, held it and slowly released it. Lydia leaned closer and watched him. Beetlejuice's eyes got really big and looked at her.

"Ok. This whole looking down at me when I am only a few inches tall is freaking me out."

"And the whole snake thing almost killing my dad didn't freak me out?" Lydia snapped back.

"Ok. I deserved that." Beetlejuice said. He sat down on the edge of the table and swung his legs back and forth. Lydia watched him for awhile. She could tell that talking to her wasn't the easiest thing in the world for the ghost.

"If you could just let me out of here it would be a lot easier for me." He said.

"Yeah I know." Lydia said sarcastically.

"Ok. Bad choice of words. I am already in deep shit right now. Do you really think I would get myself in further trouble?" He said. She looked him deep into his eyes and thought. He did have a point. Besides if he did too much she could easily send him back to which he came. She paused and said his name three times and in a flash he disappeared and appeared next to her full size.

"Thank you very much. I am sure it had to take a leap of faith for you to do that. I will make it worth your while." He leaned over and tried to hug her. She withdrew from him and stood looking at him.

He pulled a chair out for himself and sat down. She took her seat again and watched him.

"Ok what do you want to tell me?" Beetlejuice leaned forward and took one of her hands into his. He felt cold, soft, and of course very dead. She was startled at first and finally relaxed.

"Lydia. I just wanted to come back and tell you I am sorry. I am sorry for everything I did to you, I am sorry for everything I did to your family, I am sorry for everything I did to the Matliands." She looked deep into his eyes trying to see if he meant what he said or not. She thought he was telling the truth. She didn't fully trust him but for once she honestly thought what he said was really what he felt. Of course she was correct. For once ever since he died he actually did care for another human being this strongly.

"I guess I am crazy but I honestly believe you. I don't fully trust you but for once I think you are actually telling the truth." He smiled at her.

"I was worried about you. I thought you were depressed or something. I guess I know what you are going through. I didn't have much luck making friends. No one really seems to understand me. Since I died only one person gave me a shot. Juno." Beetlejuice explained. Lydia could just sit there and listen to him as he held her hand. She honestly felt he meant what he said. For once in his existence he did. He for once was sorry for a lot of things he did. Just caring for Lydia made him change ever so slightly.

He actually started to become a little more of a better person. He had far to go but for once he didn't think of just himself.

Lydia frowned as she thought of her step mother. "I see what you mean. Dylia don't understand me except when it comes to my photography. She doesn't even care."

"I am sure she does." Beetlejuice said. He smiled at her. A tear formed in her eye and crept its way down her face.

"Babes." He said and gently wiped the tear with his thumb. He moved his chair closer and gently took her into his arms. He felt cold, and clammy. Even though he was dead there was comfort in him holding her like that.

"Lydia we are home". Charles's said and then Lydia and Beetlejuice heard a door close.

"She is upstairs in the attic." Barbra said. Before Barbra could explain her parents were up on the stairs walking up to say hi to their daughter. Adam and Barbra ran after them to explain what was going on. What the four of them found was a shock to them all. Beetlejuice in full size holding Lydia.

Charles forgetting his fear of the ghost (after all he almost killed him one day.) he ran and grabbed the ghost by his shirt collar scaring both him and Lydia. Lydia let go of Beetlejuice and almost fell out of her chair getting out of the way.

Adam was fallowing close by to help. Lydia jumped up and yelled "ADAM NO!" Beetlejuice was thrown back from the force of Charles's grabbing him feel back and hit the floor. Adam tried to stop but he was running too fast and ran smack into Lydia. She was thrown back and almost hit the wall but Beetlejuice at the last moment snapped his fingers and a couch appeared by the wall. She feel safely onto that.

"What were you doing with my daughter!" Charles roared shaking the ghost. He pushed him up to the wall. He kept pushing Beetlejuice and asking him the same question over and over.

Adam tried to help but Lydia got up and stopped him.

"Stop." She yelled.

"You are lucky you are dead or else I would kill you! You are a miserable excuse for a human being!" Charles yelled. It was unlike him to get this mad much less this brave. Something happened in that year the last time he saw the ghost.

"Chuck." Beetlejuice said putting his arms up. Instead of calming the father down it just made him madder.

"What? Not going to fight back?" He said. Beetlejuice smirked.

"Ok. I will. He snapped his fingers and Charles flew back into the couch that Beetlejuice formed to save Lydia from hitting the wall. Charles landed, sat dazed for a minute and then got up.

"You will have to do better than that." Lydia jumped up and got between her dad and his victim.

"DAD! STOP IT!" Charles looked down at his daughter. He took a few deep breaths and then sat down on the couch.

"I can explain Dad." He looked up at everyone standing there. She looked worried.

"Alone right, Pumpkin?" Charles said.

"Yes Dad."

"Ok. Everyone out except you." He pointed at Beetlejuice. Everyone filled out and Lydia sat down on the couch next to her dad.

"Dad. I know it looks bad but he just came back to apologize to everyone for what he did last time. We were talking and I started crying and he was just trying to make me feel better."

"Why were you crying?"

"We were talking about being outcasts."

"Honey you are not an outcast. Look, we will talk about that later." He turned at faced Beetlejuice. The ghost was leaning against the wall with his arm crossed trying to look calm. He looked at Charles. The two of them looked at each other for a moment and finally Beetlejuice timidly waved. Charles chuckled.

He didn't trust the ghost but since he wasn't a threat to him at the moment he would allow him in the room. The moment he tried anything he would say his name three times and send the ghost away.

"So. You came back to apologize?" He asked. Beetlejuice just nodded. "If you apologize to my wife and I would you leave?" He nodded again. Charles called Dyla in. She came in and looked at the ghost.

"I hope this is good." She eyed the ghost angrily.

"What love I get at this home." Beetlejuice said sarcastically. Dylia just raised an eyebrow.

"Go on." Charles said.

"I am sorry for everything I did to your family and the Matilands. I was wrong. I realize now what I did and why it was wrong. I feel bad about it." Charles and Dylia looked at each other. Finally Dylia spoke.

"We are glad you came and apologized but after all that was done it will take awhile for us to forgive you much less trust you. Maybe we will but again maybe we won't. Unless there is something else we want you to go." Beetlejuice looked at Lydia. Lydia wasn't sure but she thought the ghost looked worried and then she thought she saw him wink. He looked back and Dylia and shook his head.

"Then goodbye. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." In a puff of smoke he was gone. He appeared in Juno's office.

Juno looked up and eyed Beetlejuice. She looked at the files and then back at the person before her.

"So. It seems that you do have a soft side? I received word that you apologized and then comforted the daughter?"

"Lydia." Beetlejuice without much feeling. He sat defiantly and eyed Juno.

"Yes it would seem." She said without much concern of the name. She looked up at him.

"Well? Get on with it!" He said his temper rising. He wanted nothing more than just go back to his home and relax. He wanted to forget this whole thing.

"Don't talk to me like that. I have to decide what to do with you now."

"Fine." He said and rolled his eyes. He watched the caseworker review her notes and filed them away.

"Ok. Since you do seem like you are having a change of heart I will cut you some slack. You will have house arrest for a year. Maybe if I can trust you I will allow you to go back to Earth. As of now I don't think so." He nodded and got up.

Meanwhile Charles was talking to his daughter. Ever since the first run in with the ghosts the father and daughter talked more. Dylia was off somewhere talking to Barbra and Adam all giving them some time alone to talk.

"Pumpkin you said you were talking about being an outcast?" He asked and she nodded.

"I am Dad. Everyone seems to think I am a freak."

"Honey you're not. I thought about taking you out of that private school and sending you to a public school. Maybe there they won't be so strict and you won't feel so out of place. If that don't work you will have to go back to the private school." She nodded. She figured it was for the best.

"Dad. I think Beetlejuice was sincere when we talked. I honestly think he felt bad. He said he was even worried about me."

"Yeah. Adam also told me he was sent her to apologize too." Charles said sarcastically.

"Ok. Say he was. When we talked he honestly felt bad."

"Maybe he was sorry he hurt you but I don't think he was sorry for everyone else though. Maybe he was worried about you. I don't know what goes on in his mind." Charles said shrugging. Lydia decided it was best not to argue. She saw that they both had their opinions and it was best not to argue something as minor as a different point of view. She hugged her dad and went to her room.

Beetlejuice sat in his bedroom. He was starting to miss Lydia. He also then started to feel bad for what he did to everyone else. He realized they were not so bad. He was not overly fond of them but Lydia he really cared for.

He went up to the mirror and thought for a moment. In his mirror he saw Lydia in her bed reading a book. The plan worked. He kept watching her lay there reading. She had just taken her shower and so her hair was wet. Part of him felt silly as he stood there just watching. She went to turn the page and something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. She gasped and dropped her book.

"Sorry Babes. I just wanted to say hi."

"By scaring me half to death as you hide in my mirror?"

"To death. Well. I am a ghost." He said and smiled at his poor excuse for a joke.

"Well. Now you are here. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk. We never talk anymore." He said and smiled so she would realize he is teasing her. She smiled very timidly back. It wasn't everyday a ghost would talk to her through her mirror. She finally got used to living in the same home as a dead couple.

"I suppose we could. I see no harm in that."

"I deserved that. I will be worthy of your trust one day. You'll see." Beetlejuice said then sighed.

The two talked for a few hours. The subjects varied from their lives (or in Beetlejuices case both his life and death), families, and things like that. The topic turned to how Lydia felt about her step mom.

"It's not that I hate her or anything." Lydia said. Beetlejuice nodded. At that point Adam and Barbra were walking by on their way to the attic. They paused by the door since they heard talking. Dylia looked up from her table since she saw the two ghosts listening at the door. She got up and listened in too.

"I just... I don't know. She isn't Mom you know?" Lydia tried to explain. Beetlejuice nodded. Lydia then continued.

"Mom and Dylia are so different. Mom was a lot easier going and warmer. I am not saying Dylia is cold she is just hard to warm up to. The major issue is she just nags on me all the time and so negative. She never cuts me a break." Lydia said at last and sighed. Beetlejuice was sitting there with his head in one hand looking serious. She wondered if he was listening or just goofing around.

"She hates me." Dylia mumbled to Adam and Barbra. She turned and went to the bedroom and got into bed. Charles walked in and the two of them talked about what she heard. After an hour Charles convinced her that Lydia don't hate her but Dylia should try to make things better.

"Are you listening?" Lydia asked the ghost. She was getting irritated. She was tired of talking to people and they don't take her seriously.

"Yes I am. I was just thinking." Beetlejuice said.

"I am going on about my problems. I am sorry."

"Oh don't be. I like talking to you. I think I will be doing that a lot. I am under house around from now to a year from now."

"I feel like I am talking to a physiologist, Freud perhaps."

"Oh he thought about sex all the time." Beetlejuice said. Lydia shot him a meaningful glance.

"Yeah. Point well taken." He said realizing he also was describing himself.

"I talk to Barbra and Adam. It's alright but they don't seem to understand a lot of what I talk about. My dad and I talk a lot lately but again he doesn't seem to understand either. I can't talk to Dylia. I used to talk to Mom all the time." Lydia said.

"What happened to her?"

"She died when I was six. She had cancer." Lydia explained. The two sat there looking at each other not knowing what to say. After awhile Beetlejuice said he had to go and disappeared from the mirror.

That morning, a warm spring Saturday Dylia came into Lydia's room and gently shook her arm.

"Lydia. Wake up."

"It's Saturday. Let me sleep."

"We need to talk."

"What did I do this time?" Lydia said angrily. If her step mom ever said that they need to talk it usually means Lydia was in trouble. She rolled over and looked at Dylia.

"I overheard you talking last night. Who were you talking to? Adam and Barbra were with me and your dad was in the other room."

"I was talking to... You know. That other ghost." Lydia said realizing it was best if she was honest.

"I see. We all don't trust him. Even though you are old enough to choose who you want to talk to we rather you not talk to him."

"Dylia we weren't doing anything bad. Just talking. He was in... that world of his. We were talking through mirrors. He wasn't here. It was like if we were on the phone together. Well actually more like if we were using webcams." Lydia said realizing the similarities.

"Ok so you were just talking. I heard what you said." Lydia started to feel panic. Her step mom probably heard her tell Beetlejuice Dylia's faults. Instead of Dylia yelling at her she just sat there for a moment.

"I think you are right. I am too hard on you. I am too strict on you and I shouldn't be. You are not a trouble maker."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"No. I should be sorry. I am the one who did all those things to you." After an hour of talking they started to work out their differences. Dylia promised to make it up to Lydia and Lydia promised to be more open about what bothers her.

Meanwhile back at Beetlejuice's house the ghost was trying to come up with things to do. He was starting to get bored. Gathered around him was a stack of playing cards. After a few games of solitar he resorted to throwing them up into the air and trying to get them into a hat. The TV was going. He used markers and made faces on the people on the shows. He looked at the clock. It was only afternoon.

"I am over 200 years old and I resorted to juvenile stuff to keep me busy." He mumbled then sighed.

In Juno's office she just received word that Beetlejuice talked to Lydia the previous night. She looked up from her paperwork and talked to one of her assistants.

"Isn't that against the rules?" the assistant asked.

"Did he leave his home?"

"Well no." She started to say.

"Then no." The conversation continued. After an hour Juno found out that Beetlejuice actually did some good. Mr. Deetz is closer to his daughter. Dylia is not nagging Lydia as much. Lydia has someone that understands her more than the rest of the people in the home.

"I guess that slime ball actually has a purpose in his death". Juno mumbled and took a hit off her cigarette.


	2. Chapter2

Weeks went on, turned to months. Beetlejuice and Lydia would talk at least twice a month after she got home from school. He was still bored being under house arrest. He tried a lot new things to keep himself busy. There was everything from learning a new language, cross stitching, and even trying to learn how to river dance. There was also that unfortunate peanut better and spaghetti accident.

It was nearing the end of the school year and Lydia came home. Her hair was in tangles, tears streaked her face, and her face was so unfriendly the scariest serial killers would stay away from her. She blew her nose and tried to wipe her eyes out. She walked into the house and threw her backpack down and stormed up to her room. Dylia told her to stop throwing things and that made Lydia even madder. The two of them yelled at each other as Lydia went to her room. Charles heard the noise and tried to calm the two women down. That didn't work and just made things worse. That turned into a three person war until Lydia got to her room and locked the door behind her. Barbra heard the arguing and went into the room to investigate. Lydia turned around and glared at her.

"Couldn't you have knocked?"

"Sorry Lydia. I just wanted..."

"Well I don't want to talk ok? I came into my room to be alone."

"Alright. Adam and I are here if you want to talk."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK! I WANT TO BE ALONE!" Lydia roared as Barbra left. Lydia slammed the door behind her. Charles heard the yelling and asked Barbra not to interfere when Lydia is that upset. That caused a fight between the two families. Barbra stormed up to the attic. Charles and Dylia getting fed up with all the fighting left the house to have a night to themselves.

Lydia grabbed her pillow and chucked it at the mirror just as Beetlejuice came into it. He wanted to talk to her. Just as he came into view the pillow flew by and he jumped in surprise.

"Babes! Wow. Take my head off why don't ya?" He exclaimed.

"Hi BJ." Lydia said and she plopped herself down on her bed. She took the other pillow on her bed and laid her head in it.

"You ok?" He asked.

"No. I am not. I don't want to talk right now."

"Well. Ok. I was hoping we could."

"I don't. Why can't you just drop it? Why won't people just leave me be?" She got up and pulled her hair up into a pony tail. She turned and walked to her door.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I am going for a bike ride. Is that ok or is that against the law now?"

"Why are you ripping my head off? I just came to talk."

"Oh just leave me be." She said and walked out of the room. The door slammed and Lydia went downstairs and hoped on her bike.

"That girl is upset. I have a feeling I am not going to like the outcome." He mumbled to himself.

Upstairs in the attic Adam and Barbra were trying to calm down from all the shouting that was going on in the house. The TV in their room seemed to turn on by itself. The only time that happened was when Beetlejuice possessed it when he put on his fake commercial for his "Bio-exorcism" service. They looked down and sure enough Beetlejuice looked like he was pressing his face up to the glass from inside the TV itself.

"What?" Adam said not sure how to react. Since time went on he started to trust the other ghost slightly but he always is on guard when Beetlejuice is involved.

"Lydia went off on her bike. She is really upset. I have this feeling she is just going to find trouble."

"I think you are just being paranoid."

"Maybe I am. Never the less I think someone should go after her."

"How? We can't leave the house. We can just go back and forth from here and the Neitherworld."

"Oh. I forgot. I cannot come back over there. I am under house arrest." He said.

"I don't know how we would know what is going on. There is no way of seeing what she is up to." Adam said.

"I figured as much. I guess I will have to take care of it." Beetlejuice said and disappeared from the TV.

"Well that was uncalled for." Adam said to Barbra. In Beetlejuices absents they decided Adam should go to the Neitherworld and get help and Barbra would stay in case Lydia came back.

While the ghosts were arguing about her Lydia was bike riding on the bad part of town. It was getting dark and she decided to take a short cut down an alley. She figured that would shave a half hour on her trip back home. It instead proved to be her downfall.

She was riding and it was getting hard to see. She tried to stay in the light from the street lights but being near the country there were very few of them. A man approached her and she slowed down in case she would have to stop to let him pass by her. He grabbed her arm and she almost feel off the bike.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed as he gripped her hard. She pulled away and he backed her up to a wall in the alley. With what little light that was there she could just make out how tall he was and a few parts of his coat and some features of his face.

"Give me all your money." He demanded.

"I don't have anything on me." She said. He instead of backing off kept harassing her.

A dark form started to appear in the alley. It was darker than the shadows. It looked like a stretched out person with other matter around it that made the form look like it was wearing a cloak of the same color as the rest of it. It moved and changed shape like any other shadow except it seemed to actually have a personality of its own. It then started to form red burning eyes that seemed to be able to look at your very soul. More features took shape but the whole form was of the same color and shade. It looked more and more human like as time went on.

The form appeared to be standing and closed in on the two inhabitants of the alley. It grabbed the man, eyes glowing and shoved him away from the girl. The alley seemed to get darker when the form was there. The air seemed to cool around the two people.

The man fell and rolled over and looked up at the form before him. The form closed in so it was almost touching his face. It formed a face and spoke in a deep with a threatening tone.

"Go now or I will decide what to do with your internal organs later." The form said eyes in close proximity with the man. He didn't need another warning. The man got up and ran away. He moved so fast he lost his balance and fell a few times. The form laughed gleefully after him.

Lydia was in the meantime curled up in the fetal position protecting her head. The form changed shape again. This time it became a ghost with a black and white stripped outfit on.

"Lydia. It's me." Beetlejuice said. Lydia stayed curled up, scared to death. He knelt down and touched her arm. She got so frightened she started to cry and curl up tighter.

He sat down beside her and rubbed her back gently and talked in a soothing voice. Eventually she relaxed bit by bit and very slowly turned her head and looked at him. He smiled at her and pulled her close to him and just held her. Once she realized who it was she relaxed a bit. She was in shock still after she witness what she just saw.

"Lydia I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you too. You have to admit I did get my point across." She very timidly giggled at his last remark.

The two of them sat in the alley and Beetlejuice kept holding her. After a few minutes she finally calmed down enough to get back on her bike.

"I better tell someone back at your place that you are ok. They must be worried sick about you by now." Beetlejuice said. Lydia giggled.

"You sound like a parent." Beetlejuice cocked his head and looked at her.

"I am a parent. Before I died I had children. They died and I pretty much gave up. I didn't care about a lot after that. That was until I met you." Lydia didn't know how to take that. She decided later to take it as a compliment.

Beetlejuice asked Lydia five times she is ok riding back home alone. He then left to go back to her house to tell someone that he found her and she is ok.

Barbra was in the attic looking out the window hoping to see Lydia ride her bike back home. The Deetzs were in the kitchen trying to figure out where she could be. Adam was still in the Neitherworld trying to find someone that could help them. Beetlejuice appeared full size standing in the attic. Barbra turned around and jumped in surprise.

"Still got it." He said with a smirk. Barbra, after getting over the shock of him standing there was happy that he finally came back. It must mean he found Lydia and considering he was happy it must mean that she was ok.

"Where is she?"

"I found her downtown down some alley." He explained. The door slammed and there could be voices heard from the kitchen. There was a joyous homecoming downstairs. Barbra and Beetlejuice made their way downstairs. Lydia was explaining what happened. She was telling her parents the part where she went for a bike ride. She continued to where she was being robbed and then turned to Beetlejuice.

"Tell them what happened." Beetlejuice blushed. It was very awkward for him to be thanked. He related his side of the story. Lydia's parents and Barbra saw him in a new light. Sure he was gross, rude, perverted but he did have a soft side. There really was a good side to him.

"Of course now I bet I am in a lot of trouble. I was under house arrest." He explained. Suddenly it was like he was being sucked up by a tornado. He leaned over and grabbed the door frame. He was being pulled away. His hands were on the frame but his feet left the ground and he felt himself being taken. Lydia jumped up and grabbed his arm and pulled. Charles also pulled him away from whatever that was fighting to take him away. Dylia looked around and tried to find out what was pulling him. She couldn't find whatever it was. Barbra pushed his backside away from whatever it was. He struggled but he managed to fight it.

Just then Adam came back from the Neitherworld. As the two worlds open into each other the forces became ever more unbalanced and Beetlejuice lost his fight and flew back into the Neitherworld. Adam ducked and Beetlejuice got pulled by him. Adam tried to grab him but Beetlejuice went by too fast for Adam to catch him. The worlds closed up and there was no sign of an opening ever being there.

"BJ!" Lydia yelled. Charles tried to grab her but she got past him. She ran her hands where the opening was. She couldn't get it to open. She ran upstairs to the attic. Everyone ran after her. She found the door that was drawn on the wall. She pushed a little. It opened. She took a deep breath and ran through it as Adam reached to grab her. He missed and Lydia ran through the Neitherworld trying to find Beetlejuice. She saw part of his outfit and then he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far. I realize this is short. I have been busy with school and life in general. Now I am on break I can commit more time to my story. It's still a rough draft. It's also not finished yet. Got suggestions as to how I can make it better? Feel free to put that in a review. I will go back and do more with spelling such as the characters' names. I am still not sure about a few words and their spelling. I will look them up once the story is finished and I am working the bugs out.

I now leave you with the latest of my updates. Things are getting tense. What is going to happen next? Read on and find out!

"BJ!" Lydia yelled. Charles tried to grab her but she got past him. She ran her hands where the opening was. She couldn't get it to open. She ran upstairs to the attic. Everyone ran after her. She found the door that was drawn on the wall. She pushed a little. It opened. She took a deep breath and ran through it as Adam reached to grab her. He missed and Lydia ran through the Neitherworld trying to find Beetlejuice. She saw part of his outfit and then he disappeared. Lydia realizing she failed sat down and started to cry.

Adam came in after her and found her with tears running down her face. She was sitting on a step to one of the many doors leading to other places in the land where the living are. Adam paused and watched her. Her head was in her hands. She pulled a few tissues from her pocket and blew her nose. Her eyes were red as a cardinal. The tissue was like the bird's feathers as they passed her eyes and nose. She took a deep breath and held it for a moment and then she released it.

"Lydia." Adam said. She looked up. He walked over and sat down beside her. She looked up. Her eyes were puffy. She looked like her life was crashing down. Of course in reality it was.

"We need to go back. You can't keep" he started to say.

"You think I am chasing after a dream? I am chasing after a person. He came back to save me." She got up and she and Adam went back home.

Meanwhile back in the Neitherworld Beetlejuice was sitting in Juno's office. They two were in a heated discussion of his fate. Because he left his house and then went back to earth he was in serious trouble. If he was still living one could call it "mortal danger".

He was facing what almost every ghost fears. His fate was being destroyed, death for the dead. His very existence was going to be wiped from both the earth and Neitherworld. He was to be thrown to the sandworms. His destruction was to be a slow and painful.

After much discussion Beetlejuice convinced Juno to try to get the punishment reduced or thrown out on the grounds he was doing a good deed for someone. He left the office and returned home again. A week later he got a letter. It was from Juno. Instead of being thrown the sandworms he was to be exorcized. It was to be a quicker way to destroy him. He crumpled up the letter and swore. He didn't think it was fair for him to be destroyed for doing something good for someone else.

Meanwhile Lydia got a note too. She was in trouble for crossing over to the Neitherworld without being dead. She crumpled up the note. She threw it at her door and screamed. Why was she being punished for doing something good for someone else?

A week later Lydia was sitting in her room and then she faded from sight. She appeared in the Neitherworld. She looked around and realized she was in a court room. She saw some ghosts sitting down. She turned and in the witness box was Beetlejuice. He was looking sadly down at his feet. She realized she was here to testify against him. The court was brought to session.

After two hours Beetlejuice was found guilty of leaving his home while under house arrest and also for going to Earth. Lydia sat on the witness stand and sobbed. There was a recess and almost everyone left except for the judge, the bailiff, Beetlejuice and Lydia. Beetlejuice got up and sat down beside her. She leaned closer to him and he hugged her. He pulled out a tissue and she blew her nose in it.

"I cannot believe they are going to exorcise you. It's not fair. You were trying to save me from being robbed. He nodded. He didn't like the idea either but he figured there was no sense in fighting it since he is dead. Just stop existing wasn't a major thing to a dead guy. He was worried about how upset it was making Lydia and what would happen to her. She also was in trouble. Of course it was all his fault as he saw it. If he didn't come to the house and meet her and do all those horrible things he wouldn't have gone into house arrest. If he didn't have to go back and apologize he and Lydia wouldn't have become close. If they didn't become close he wouldn't have gone after her when she left on her bike. If he didn't get sucked into the Neitherworld she wouldn't have became upset and go after him.

An hour passed and everyone came back into the courtroom. This time Beetlejuice was on the stand testifying against Lydia. He hated having to be put into that position. An hour passed and Lydia was found guilty of being a living person and entering the Neitherworld without an official reason. She was to stay out of the Neitherworld up until she dies. This included visits.

They two of them were ushered out to the hallway. Beetlejuice's powers were taken away from him as a precaution. No one wanted him to be able to escape or helping Lydia escape. The two of them hugged and Lydia returned back to her home. She exited the door that was drawn on the wall and found Adam and Barbra looking at her. They asked her what the outcome of the day she had.

Sentencing was to happen in a week. Lydia could come to the Neitherworld to visit Beetlejuice until he was disposed of. Once he was disposed of she could no longer come to the Neitherworld to visit. Her visits were supervised and no other living person could come with her. Beetlejuice was to be placed in a jail cell and never would be given back his powers.

Lydia went down stairs and told her dad and step mom what happened. Everyone including Lydia was happy she wasn't severely punished. Only Lydia was the only one who was really upset. Adam and Barbra were not happy about Beetlejuice being wiped from existence either but they were not as upset as Lydia.

That night Lydia ate very little for diner. She then went up to her room. Her parents tried to talk to her. She listened but she didn't respond often. The next day she went to school and then came home and did her homework. She had a snack and then went to visit Beetlejuice. Barbra came with her since her parents thought she should have someone with her. The two of them talked and hung out while Barbra was nearby.

That went on to about midweek. Lydia got more and more depressed. Fearing this was not healthy all the adults had a meeting in the home that night. They all agreed since Beetlejuice left his home only because he was worried about Lydia was a strong argument in his favor. They decided it was an affair punishment even though he did horrible things to both families when they first met him. When the living went to bed the two ghosts stayed up and planned.

The next day after school Lydia with Adam and Barbra went to visit Beetlejuice. The next day he was to be exorcized.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day after school Lydia with Adam and Barbra went to visit Beetlejuice. It was the day before he was to be exorcized. She sat down on his bed and started to cry. Barbra and Adam said they wanted to leave the two alone. They were instead off talking to the higher ups.

After an hour of talking Lydia feel asleep. She wasn't sleeping well the whole week. She was too depressed about losing a friend. Beetlejuice got off his bed and got a blanket and covered her up. He was sure she could see her smile when he added the blanket. He knelt down and patted her head. She felt really warm to him. She did comment about feeling ill. He thought it was just nerves. It turns out she was really sick. He figured she needed her rest so it went to a chair and sat down.

Meanwhile Adam and Barbra were trying to save what little bit of existence Beetlejuice had left as a ghost. They were looking over files and talked to people. They tried to put together a good argument and hoped to find someone in charge.

Back in the cell Lydia was still asleep. Beetlejuice just there and watched her from his chair. He thought she looked like his daughter. He tried to remember his children. It was such a long time ago he can barely remember how they looked. He did remember how much he loved them though. He remembered all the good times he had, the bad times. He also remembered when they died. It was long before there was any sort of health care system. The young died often. He only spent ten years at best with them. After the last died he gave up. He didn't care about many things. After he died, that practice continued. He realized now as he faced his very existence in danger that that all was a waste. He watched Lydia roll over. All his mistakes were now hurting other people. It was affecting this child the most. A tear appeared under his eye. He wiped it away.

Adam and Barbra had only a few hours left before the ghost would be no more. They went through piles of paperwork. They talked to people trying to figure out how they could get Beetlejuice off on his charges.

"I got it!" Adam exclaimed. Barbra didn't even get a chance to ask what he meant. He grabbed her hand and they ran through the halls. They hoped they were not too late.

An hour before he was to be **_excersized_** Lydia woke up. Beetlejuice smiled at her. She smiled a little and asked what time it was. Realizing she slept through the last few hours of Beetlejuice's existence she cursed. The pain of him being destroyed hit her hard. She broke down. Her stomach got upset and she thought she would throw up. Beetlejuice got up and sat down next to her.

"Remember you have a chance. Don't live a life like I did. After my children died I became an asshole. You are too sweet and kind to give all that up. You see what happens when you become an asshole. Lead a good life. If you do that I will always be proud of you." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She was taken back but then she smiled. She checked the clock and saw he had only a half hour. Tears flooded her face. He handed her a few tissues and she blew her nose and cleared her face off. He put his arm around her. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't know it but a few tears left his eye.

"Beetlejuice, I just want to tell you that even though at first you were horrible you became a good friend to me. You changed Beetlejuice. You became a good person. Pity we couldn't know each other longer." She couldn't say anymore because she cried even more.

A guard came and opened Beetlejuice's cell. Lydia knew what was to happen next but didn't move. She didn't think she could. Beetlejuice got up.

"It's time Babes." He said and tried to smile reassuringly. She just looked up and nodded. He opened his arms and she got up and half hugged, half fell into his arms.

"I won't forget you."

"Don't turn out like me. You are a good person. Stay that way." They let go.

"Ms. Deetz you should go. You shouldn't see this. After he is exorcized he will be wiped from existence. The Lost Souls room is not deemed a good resting spot for him. There is too good of a chance he could get free from there. A young person such as you shouldn't have to see all that. You should find Adam and Barbra and go home. There is nothing more you need to see." She tried to protest with the guard but Beetlejuice gently pushed her out of his cell. She nodded and walked out.

She sat down and decided to wait for the other two ghosts. Beetlejuice allowed himself to be lead down the hallway. He tried to look calm but inside he felt horrible. He wasn't as upset about his fate but how Lydia was feeling.

There was a shout and everyone including Beetlejuice swung around. A very important woman, Adam, and Barbra came running. Adam dropped a document and leaned over to pick it up. He waved it in the air. Lydia and Beetlejuice recognized it as office documents they both got dealing with their respective charges.

The official looking person spoke. "You are to let this one go. His sentence is no longer to be taken out." If Beetlejuice wasn't already dead he would have passed out. The guarded wanted a reason before he let anyone go.

"The day Lydia went off on her bike was the day before he was sentenced to house arrest. Once Beetlejuice left his house it was a few minutes after midnight. That would make it the day after. The paper Adam has was to be sent that night he saved Lydia. Therefore he didn't violate the house arrest. He only violated the rule he couldn't go to Earth." Adam and Barbra were happy but of course that was an understatement. Lydia not being dead did pass out. Luckily for her Beetlejuice caught her. Adam and Barbra eventually woke her up. Once she woke up the group listened to what was to happen in the future.

Beetlejuice was to do 3,000 hours of community service. He could come to Earth but not often until his hours were worked. Lydia could come to the Neitherworld. That was because the rule was put into place to keep the living from knowing about proof of existence after death. Since she already knew of ghosts there was no harm in her or her family crossing between the two worlds as long as they didn't tell anyone about it. Beetlejuice was to be given back his powers as long as he didn't threaten the lives of the living.

The three ghosts and Lydia thanked the important lady and made their way back to the home. Lydia and Beetlejuice were ecstatic over the news (of course that word didn't do the situation justice). The four of them made their way through the door in the attic.

"Hey Babes. Won't your parents be shocked to see everyone happy and me still around?" Lydia laughed. Adam and Barbra had to agree but they were too tired to laugh.

They walked downstairs. Lydia's parents were in the kitchen sitting quietly. They didn't know what they would do to cheer up their daughter after she was supposed to lose her close friend.

Before anyone could stop him Beetlejuice disappeared and appeared behind Charles and covered his eyes. Charles jumped in surprise. Delia seeing her husband move suddenly was startled. Before she could turn to look the two of them heard a familiar voice.

"Guess who." Delia turned and with the shock of seeing Beetlejuice fell backwards. Adam quickly moved and caught her chair and then pushed it back to its proper position. Charles spat out his coffee in shock which hit his wife in the face. His heart started to race. When he spat out the coffee Beetlejuice let go of him. He saw the impact he had on the two people and walked around and sat down at the table. Once they were calm Beetlejuice laughed hard at them. Lydia and the two other ghosts came into the room.

After the rest of the household was updated on the day's events it was decided a party was in order. It lasted the rest of the night and well into the morning. Barbra and Adam stayed up the entire party as Lydia's parents found their way to bed a few hours before the party ended. Eventually being sick kept Lydia from staying up longer. She made her way upstairs and after washing up made herself ready for bed. Barbra and Adam came in and wished her a good rest and they went up to the attic.

She got into bed and Beetlejuice came in. She covered up with the covers and looked up at him. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Thank you for everything." He said.

"I didn't get you off. Adam and Barbra did."

"I know. I will thank them when I leave your room. Thank you for making me a better person."

"I didn't do it BJ. You did it yourself." She said now using his initials. Since his powers came back the name now had power behind it.

"In a way you did do it."

"BJ. Thanks. In your way you helped us as well. My dad and I are a lot closer. He is a lot braver. After Delia heard you and me talking that night she and I worked out a lot of problems. I could go on and on. Besides. You became a good friend." She said and winked at him. He smiled at her and put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her carefully closer to him. The two of them hugged for a moment and then he put his wrist on her forehead.

"I would love to stay longer but you are sick. Get some sleep and I will see you in a week. I am going to go thank them upstairs in the attic." He said.

"Whatever you say, Dad." She said and smiled. Beetlejuice stood there for a moment and looked sad and then he smiled. He looked at her.

"I guess I can get used to you calling me that. Well. It would be an insult to the memory of my children. Even though I do think of you as another daughter. It might sound silly but you remind me a lot of her."

"Thanks I guess. I won't call you that though if it's not a good thing. See you later BJ." He nodded and made his way to the attic.


	5. The end

Barbra and Adam were looking at their model as Beetlejuice floated up a few inches from the floor

Barbra and Adam were looking at their model as Beetlejuice floated up a few inches from the floor. He floated so the floor wouldn't creak and give him away. He reached the foot of the stairs and watched the other two ghosts with glee. He put one foot down and the floor boards creaked. Adam and Barbra turned around to find Beetlejuice standing there and looking very happy with himself.

"Oh man I love you guys I can just kiss ya." He said. Barbra knew what was coming. She was too late though. Adam went to stop him but Beetlejuice was too fast. He grabbed Barbra, spun her around, flipped her over on her back while supporting her with his knee and planted a gross, smelly big one on her.

"Yuck!" She exclaimed.

Even with all the changes he went though Beetlejuice still had a part of his old personality left. He did act a lot better but he will and always be many things. With that you can always depend on him to be the guy we grew to love.

"Oh come on narrator. You are rotting my teeth with this sweetness." The ghost in black and white exclaimed.

"That's because you refuse to brush your teeth." And that ended that. The narrator always gets the final word.


End file.
